1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to a self-learning medication dispenser device that will remind the user with an alarm in case the user has not taken medication within a certain block of time around a target time for taking the medication.
2. Related Art
Medication storage boxes for storing pills have been devised in the past.